Bring Me to Life
by Jordan The Creator
Summary: What if Jacob had done things differently from the beginning, would he get Bella then? Set right after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi welcome to my story Bring Me to Life! I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review your thoughts and feelings on it! **

Bella's POV

"He said he wouldn't do this. He said he'd be with me forever. I must've done something wrong… I don't deserve him." I whispered to myself, too shocked to sob or cry. All I wanted to do is scream. A single tear at last streams down my face, followed by many more after. I lay there many hours, wishing for death, since no life was worth living without him. "No… No… No!" I shouted and cried. "He wouldn't do this… This is all just a dream… In the morning I'll wake up and he'll be right by my side." I said deliriously, finding any excuse I could to substitute the truth of the matter. "Just a dream…" I said drifting into a deep sleep.

_A dark figure approached me through the woods. "The Quileute's kept their secrets… as long as the cold ones didn't harm anyone. " A deep voice boomed from deep within the dark, misty, forest. Jacob Black walked out. "Bella… stay away from the Cullens." He said. "It's for your own good." He said with one last look as he morphed into a creature, impossible to see, subdued by the mist. "Stay away." _

"I found her!" I heard someone yell, awaking me from my dream. I kept my eyes closed and found myself being picked up and carried away from the tree trunk that served me a place to hide. I opened one eye and looked up at the suspicious character carrying me.

"I see you're awake." Sam Uley said as he continued to carry me out of the forest. He clutched me in his arms, eventually finding the path Edward left me on. I closed my eyes once more, afraid of the tears. I knew Sam was looking at me curiously, but he continued walking. Once the house was in sight Charlie ran out and confronted me.

"Bella, where the hell where you?" He demanded as Sam let me down, holding up the note I'd left him. I hesitated, not wanting to answer, fearing that if I did, I'd cry. But not here. Not in front of Charlie, not in front of Jacob and Sam.

"Dad… I… I'm just tired. Can I just explain tomorrow?" I pleaded with him. He huffed and nodded his head, muttering something along the lines of "I suppose…" I nodded and turned around, headed to my room, tears welling in my eyes again.

"Bella wait up!" Jacob said, following me into the house and up the stairs, smiling his golden smile. I turned and looked at him. As soon as he saw the tears in my eyes the grin faded off of his face. "Bella… what happened?" he asked in a clueless tone.

I quickly wiped away the tears. "Nothing." I said quickly, knowing my lie wasn't convincing.

"Bells, who did this to you?" He said a little angrily, demanding to know. I stayed silent. "Whoever did, you forget them, Bells. You don't need anyone who makes you feels bad." He said murmuring the last part. I didn't say anything; I just stood there weeping silent tears. Once he noticed my tears, he embraced me. Many moments passed until he finally pulled away, and surprisingly I found myself disappointed he did. "Get to bed now. Goodnight, Bells." He said as he gave me one last hug and went back downstairs.

I crawled into my bed and covered myself up, not bothering trying to sleep. My attempt to stay awake failed me though as more nightmares crawled into my unconscious mind. I knew at some point I was most likely screaming and saying Edward's name.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie said peering into my room. I stayed quiet and didn't answer him. "Bells, Billy told me they left." He said with a grimace on his face. I nodded slowly. "Did he just leave you in the middle of the forest?" He almost yelled angrily.

"No. He left me on the trail… I… I just tried to follow him." I mumbled under my breath. "It's my fault, not his…"

"What do you mean, Bella? This is completely his fault!" Charlie screeched. I didn't say anything. Eventually, sick of the silence, he left the room.

The rest of the night my thoughts consisted of Edward, and Jacob's words. _Whoever did, you forget them, Bells. You don't need anyone who makes you feels bad. _What did he mean by that? Was it possible Jacob Black had feelings for me?

**A/N: So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, please put your feedback into a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody the second chapter is up, yes it's a bit confusing, but it'll all make sense eventually ;)**

Bella's POV

"I always knew that'd he do this to you." Charlie ranted as I made breakfast. That's I all I heard about every morning for the past two months. It was all about how Edward was a cruel person for doing this to me, and that he should go to hell. Like usual, I ignored his comments and continued to make breakfast, blocking out his voice.

"…And Billy says Jake's been dying to talk to you." Charlie said, snapping me back into the conversation.

"Is he?" I murmured, not really caring. Charlie tosses his newspaper aside and sighs.

"You can't keep neglecting all of your friends, Bells. They weren't your only friends and they've been gone for two months now." He said as I made some eggs on the stove, my back to him. More than ever I wanted to turn around and tell him the truth, but I knew I couldn't. I go back to zoning him out and hand him his breakfast. He eats in silence while I look through the Sunday paper. Suddenly the ring of a cell phone disturbs the silence, Charlie's cell phone. He and the person on the phone exchange a few "Mmhms" and "Uhh huhs" before hanging up.

"Bella, I've got to go into the station, more of those animal attacks, similar to the ones earlier this year. Enjoy your Sunday." He says picking up his gun and heading towards the door. Animal attacks. Animal attacks my ass. After shutting the stove off I slip and fall to the ground, hitting my head in the corner of my kitchen. I get up.

"That was painful…" I say to myself and go up the stairs to my room. I try and get ahold of any Cullen I could besides _him_. No one else picked up so I was left to call Edward. I dial his number and click send; it didn't even ring once before someone answered.

"Edward? Edward? Thank god you picked up." I said into the phone. I waited minutes, but all I heard through the phone was silence. "Edward…?"

The shrill of the fire alarm comes out of nowhere as I jump off of my bed and panic. I run down the stairs to the kitchen and see the stove engulfed in flames. I immediately find the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. I look at the burnt stove and see it set to high. I look around myself, the house was eerily quiet. I go to the bathroom and wash my face.

"You're just overreacting…" I murmur to myself as I dry my face off. I look at myself in the mirror and see a flash of red go by behind me. I turn around and see nothing. So I go back to my room to get my cell phone, wanting to call someone, to reassure me that it's not a big deal. But when I get there, I find it gone. I look through my room, desperately needing to find it. I fast walk to the kitchen, looking for it.

"Looking for this?" I hear Victoria's voice chime out. I turn around and see Victoria holding my phone.

"Need this?" I hear Laurent say, him now holding my phone.

"Come and get it." Victoria and Laurent say. Suddenly they change into a different person.

"Take your cellphone, love. It's right here." His soft velvety voice calls. I relax; he came for me, he's going to save me.

"Edward." I croaked as I touch my phone. Suddenly he changes.

"You weren't good enough for me Bella. I left you for a reason. Your pathetic human life is worth nothing." His spits out at me.

"Stop it! Stop, please!" I beg and cry in the corner of my kitchen, holding my head, tugging at my hair.

"We'll never stop, you pathetic human." They cackle and laugh, taunting me.

"Please." I whimper.

"Please." They mock me back, sneering. I close my eyes and pray for everything to stop. I open my eyes and see James. He bites my wrist, the exact place I was bitten months ago. I scream out in pain and try to push him away. I cry and cry, but no one helps me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I hear a voice call from a distance. I'm slowly dying, I have to be." I slowly black out, and a cold feeling numbs my body. I know I am dead.

I shoot awake screaming, I must've have been knocked out. I look around I am in the corner of my kitchen and see a very worried Jacob. I frown, confused by the events that just had happened, which ones were real, and which ones were not.

"Bella, what's wrong, did you hurt yourself?" He asks me, worried. I don't answer him. "Bella, are you okay?" He asks sternly.

"I-I had a b-bad d-dream." I stutter.

"What was it about?" He asks grimly. I try to answer, but instead, I fall apart, sobbing in his arms.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please review, I won't update without them! **


End file.
